1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for forming patterns on the outer peripheral portion of the shoe soles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical shoe soles, such as sandals and slippers are made of EVA materials (ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer) which comprise various kinds of colors. However, no patterns may be formed on the outer peripheral surface of the shoe soles. Some people tried to print patterns on the outer surfaces of the shoes. However, the printed patterns may be easily worn out. Other people tried to adhered an outer cloth layer to the shoe soles, and the cloth layer includes a beautiful outer pattern thereon. However, the cloth layer may not be flatly and smoothly secured to the outer surface of the shoe soles due to the uneven outer surfaces of the shoe soles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shoe soles.